All Eternity
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: "Do not cry, my beloved Ichiru," she whispered. She pulled him closer and rested her forehead against his, "This will help you." She could not bring herself to love him like she had loved that man. "All of Eternity would not be enough time to spend with you, my precious Ichiru…" A One-Shot. Please Read and Review and Let me know what you think. Perhaps they would meet again…IKxSH
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight**

**All Eternity**

_One day…_

_One day he would forget all about me, and I would forget about him…_

_That day is not today…_

_And I am glad…_

He was like her…lost. What was the point in living in this world if there is no one to live for? Perhaps his perception had changed some over the years, but she could not bring herself to love him like she had loved that man. But this young man before her, he was captivating. His beautiful silky hair, his slender frame and pale skin. His eyes that hide so much hatred for this world. His icy stare that regarded this world as hopeless. He has such sad eyes for one so young…

"Do you enjoy watching me?"

She sat up straight and uncrossed her legs. She twirled the long soft hair between her pale fingers. It was rare that he caught her off guard and she felt flustered every time he did. But she had been alive for a long time; she was able to hide her momentary flush with a cold glare and a perfect icy smile.

"You are interesting," she admitted softly. He looked up. Violet eyes hidden behind silver meeting hers, he always regarded her with such respect. It was something she could not comprehend. With these hands of hers, she had committed a horrible sin…

"Are you comfortable?" he asked kindly, bringing a new kimono to her and laying it on the chaise-lounge. She hated being trapped inside this house, but it was necessary. Although she hated it, she knew it was safe. But it constantly reminded her of the cage she was put in all those years ago. That horrible cage...

"I am fine," she replied as she stood. She wandered over to the window and stared outside. Outside the snow fell from the heavens, covering the dark ground with a serene blanket of white. Making this impure world seem innocent. She twirled her hair between her fingers.

She longed to go outside…to stroll down the street like she used to do before her beloved was taken from her. She wanted to do it with the young man standing a distance behind her; she wanted to see what else this world had to offer.

"Your bath is ready, Lady Shizuka."

She turned to look at him. He was tall now. So much taller than when they first met. He towered over her, looked down on her. His voice was deeper now and he was stronger. She wanted to believe that she had done a good job in raising him, but his eyes had not changed. He still hated this world…like she did.

"Thank you, Ichiru," she smiled and slipped away from the window and strode towards the bath, stripping as she went.

She stood in front of the bath and looked down. The bath was white and round. It was deep. It was filled to the brim with hot water and pure white bubbles covered the surface. Blood red rose petals floated above the too-white bubbles. She climbed in, welcoming the warmth of the hot water, washing over her cold skin. She enjoyed the warmth. It was nothing like the cage. She laid back and Ichiru was standing beside her, as usual. Arms behind his back, eyes cast forwards so as not to invade her privacy. But sometimes she wished he would sneak a peek, admire her aloud instead of in silence because she liked that she was liked…

"Ichiru," she called and he gazed down at her. A silver mask hiding his beautiful face. She had watched him prepare her bath, with such delicacy and care, almost as if he was handling her weak body. She would sleep soon and move to a new body while this old one of hers healed and grew stronger.

"Yes, Lady Shizuka?" he asked quietly so as not to interrupt her thoughts.

She brushed the bubbles aside and held her arm up for him to see. The hot water made her veins stick out and bring color to her pale skin. She looked up at him with her pale red eyes, "Drink. You need to be strong…"

Ichiru nodded and knelt. She brought her other hand out from the warm water and dragged her thumb nail down along her wrist. Blood bubbled to the surface and colored her pale skin and dripped down onto the tiled floors, dissolving and discoloring with the water that had been spilt. Ichiru didn't mind kneeling in the water as he gently caressed her hand before bringing his warm lips to the skin of her wrist. His tongue ran over the wound, licking up her blood. His lips closed around her wound and she smiled as he sucked the blood from her wound. If she concentrated with all her mental strength, she could feel her blood leaving her and filling his body, making him stronger.

She watched him open his mouth and bite down onto her skin, around the wound. His teeth were not sharp enough to cause major damage, but they did a good enough job to draw blood from her. He sucked, almost like a real vampire would…

She longed to taste his blood, longed to drink from him. But she didn't want to make the same mistake. She didn't want to turn someone she loved into a monster like her…but a monster like her could dream.

With her free hand she caressed his long silky silver locks, "You are such a good boy, Ichiru…almost like a loyal pet…"

Ichiru looked up with his rare playful smile, "_Woof_."

Shizuka smiled as he bent down and continued to drink her life source. She swallowed hard and put her head back and closed her eyes. Her thoughts wandered to when she and Ichiru first met, how young and sad he was.

She could not say that now. Her beloved Ichiru had grown into such a strong, handsome and confident young man. She was proud of him, of who he had become. Her beloved little Ichiru was a fighter now; he would do anything for her. He cared for her, kept her company. So even being locked inside this cage was bearable if he was around. She wanted him around. He was not a pet to her, but she could never tell him that. He would then bring up being turned into a Vampire so they would be together for all Eternity…

You do not know how short Eternity is, my beloved Ichiru…

She sat up and leaned over the bath, using her free arm as a pillow as she watched Ichiru feed from her. She felt sadness stab at her heart when she saw a tear escape from Ichiru. She used her free hand to wipe away the runaway tear. Ichiru looked up slowly and Shizuka caressed her cheek.

"Do not cry, my beloved Ichiru," she whispered. She pulled him closer and rested her forehead against his, "This will help you."

"I don't know why I'm crying," he replied. No more tears fell but his eyes shimmered with unshed tears that he was obviously swallowing back.

She knew why, she knew he was thinking about his twin who she had damned and turned into a monster like her. Her poor Ichiru was so conflicted about his twin. He was happy that his brother was suffering like he had over the years, of course on the other hand; he had damned his brother to become something his family had been trained to kill. She combed his beautiful hair with her fingers.

"Do not worry, my Ichiru," she whispered. "You and your brother will be together once more. You both are needed," she brought her bleeding wrist up to his lips. "So drink, so you can become strong."

Ichiru nodded and bit down into her wrist again and she rested her cheek on his head and brushed his hair with her fingers. He drank from her slowly and she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. It was strong, loud. Much like him, he was strong. He defended her and fought for her. He was loud, when commanding her servants; he bossed them around like he had done it all his life. She sighed and caressed his cheek again and he looked up, his lips still on her wrist. She slowly took the mask from his eyes and his beautiful violet eyes bore into hers. She smiled a soft smile.

"Ichiru…you have such sad eyes…," she caressed his cheek again. But he covered her hand with his as he stared at her as he absorbed his life source. Shizuka growled at the affectionate contact, "Enough."

Ichiru stopped drinking immediately. He stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He put his hands behind his back and didn't gaze down at her. Silence surrounded them, "If I were a vampire…your blood would be absolutely delicious."

Shizuka looked away, "Prepare my bed. The sun will be rising soon. And I wish to fall asleep to the sound of this horrible blizzard."

Ichiru bowed, "Yes, Lady Shizuka," and like the loyal pet her was, Ichiru walked away. Shizuka stared after him, crushing the need to have him at her side.

Shizuka lounged in the bath; she closed her eyes as Ichiru plagued her mind. The confident Hunter she had taken, that she had wanted, that she did not want to admit aloud…the Hunter she had loved. Shizuka felt the mask in her hand and brought it up and stared at it. He drank from her willingly and she loved it. She loved him. But if she turned him…she would have lost both twins…and she did not want to lose her beloved Ichiru.

"My beloved, Ichiru," she brought her lips to the mask and brushed her bottom hip across where his eyes would be looking at her with admiration, respect and love.

She felt a presence watching her and knowing it was Ichiru, she cradled the mask next to her heart and stood up and climbed out the bath. She got dressed and walked to her bedroom and found her loyal servant asleep in her bed, much like when she first brought him home, he cowered in her bed, beside her. She should have hated it, she should have rejected him. But she cradled him and held him close and sang him to sleep and chased his horrid nightmares away. Shizuka climbed in beside her beloved servant and caressed his cheek.

_All of Eternity would not be enough time to spend with you, my precious Ichiru…_

She brushed her lips against his, "But I would spend all Eternity telling you how much I love you…"

Shizuka Hiou made the light in her bedroom vanish and the couple was submerged in darkness and any onlooker would never see the couple, lying on the bed, clutching onto each other as a blizzard sent them off into a dark, dreamless slumber.

Perhaps they would meet again…

At the end of the darkness when they close their eyes for all Eternity…

* * *

**A/N: Think I've gone on a serious Vampire Knight Kick...fourth story. But this one is just a One-Shot...I think. I haven't really decided yes. Its nice to type as different characters...and I just love Ichiru waaay too much.**

**ANYWAY~ I do not own Vampire Knight :"(**

**But that's all for this so far...maybe...still deciding.**

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar. **

**Please R and R**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence :)**


	2. Message

**A/N: Hate me? I know you do! You never expected me, ME, to do this! But this is IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I promised but I have a very important message! I have been working my ass off trying to get published, and its really hard but I AM NOT GIVING UP! But fear not, I will not let it get in the way of my Fanfics. But there is a slight change. Much like the Manga (especially with the Manga ending soon ]': so sad) I will be updating every month, something my incredibly nerdy friend suggested. So April's chapter is still up and coming!**

**But for now, my good news! I uploaded the first chapter of my book and in order to get published I need feedback! So please go read my chapter and please review! And if you like it, tell your friends. As you know, you can pretty much read it on any electronic device! **

**So follow the link: s/3115838/1/**

**Or look me up on FictionPress, I am ****Slayer of the Crimson Blade**** and my story is called ****_Slayer Traits First Year_**

**Don't worry, lots of vampires and all things supernatural there too. No Zero though L but watch this space for more VK Updates this month!**

**Much love ;)**

**- Saved By Dark Innocence**


End file.
